Strikezone
Strikezone is a small multiplayer map featured in Call of Duty: Ghosts. It takes place in the lower deck and façade of a baseball stadium. Overview Strikezone is one of the smaller maps in the game, and as such supports much more close-range combat than other maps due to large amounts of cover and alternative routes. The player will find almost no long-range engagements, so certain weapons will be disadvantaged. These include the LMGs (due to the slower movement speed on a very fast-paced map) and sniper rifles (unless the player likes to quickscope). Medium range weapons do well in the many corridor areas on the map, like the AK-12. Shotguns allow a skilled player to navigate all the tight corners in this map without fear of dying, as any shotgun can dispatch an enemy at point-blank range. However, shotgunners should stay away from more open areas where SMGs and assault rifles will easily mow them down. An assault rifle or SMG with a high rate of fire should be chosen over one with a low rate of fire and high damage, due to the fact that a lower rate of fire will cause an enemy to flinch less at short range, increasing the chance of them killing the player. As such, the ARX-160, the SA-805, and the CBJ-MS are all good choices. A Foregrip can be used to greatly mitigate the recoil and to better prepare the player for medium-range engagements. Dynamics *The K.E.M. Strike will obliterate most of the baseball field, thus destroying parts of the map's structures and dramatically changing the terrain and paths of the map. Straight paths will become hills of rubble. There will also be holes in the ground, which are full of fire. If the player falls into these, they will die, so they should watch their step. *Looking up in a certain spot, there is a sign hanging by ropes. Shooting this will cause one of the ropes to snap and the sign will hang by a thread permanently. Gallery Strikezone loading screen CoDG.png Strikezone_environment_CODG.png Strikezone_statue_before_K.E.M._Strike_CODG.png Strikezone_statue_after_K.E.M._Strike_CODG.png Strikezone_Pre K.E.M. Strike CoDG.jpg Strikezone Post K.E.M. Strike CoDG.jpg Videos CoD Ghosts Cranked Gameplay on Strikezone|Gameplay in Cranked. Gun Game 1 Back in action (no commentary) CoD Ghost|Gameplay in Gun Game. Trivia *This map was one of three featured in the Call of Duty: Ghosts multiplayer reveal. *The statue outside of the stadium heavily resembles former pitcher and current Padres manager Bud Black. *If a K.E.M. Strike is not obtained by the end of the match, one will rain down upon the map during the post-match score board. *Sometimes, while playing Hunted, Search and Destroy, Search and Rescue, or Safeguard, the map may already be destroyed by the K.E.M. Strike. *If the player throws a Throwing Knife at one of the wrinkles at the top or bottom of the hotdog character near the stairs, random phrases pertaining to the food stand it's next to can be heard. *After a K.E.M. Strike, players can walk on the second story of the clothing store. However, the first floor will no longer be accessible. *The name of this map is a reference to the baseball term strikezone. The strikezone in baseball is the area where a pitch is deemed a strike, located between the shoulders and knees of the batter and the sides of the plate. *The map layout is almost identical to Dome's/Unearthed's layout when looking at it from a certain position. Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Multiplayer Maps